


1000ème victoire

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [594]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AS Monaco, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Kevin a enfin l'occasion de faire connaissance avec son nouvel entraîneur.
Relationships: Kevin Volland/Niko Kovač
Series: FootballShot [594]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	1000ème victoire

1000ème victoire

  
Kevin pensait que les premiers contacts arriveraient plus rapidement, mais la situation sanitaire en avait décidé autrement. Peu importe, il a enfin l'occasion de rencontrer plus intimement son nouvel entraîneur. Kevin mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas posé ses yeux sur lui, en fait, il l'avait sûrement déjà fait avant sans le vouloir en Bundesliga, mais maintenant ça lui semble évident. Niko a un charme incroyable auquel il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de tomber. La victoire à domicile face à Nantes lui donne l'occasion de se rapprocher de son coach, il ne pensait pas vraiment le ramener jusqu'à sa chambre d'hôtel, mais c'est arrivé. Kevin est à deux doigts de paniquer en ne sachant pas quoi faire, jusqu'à ce que ses jambes fassent tout ce qu'il n'aurait jamais cru avoir le courage de faire. Il réduit la distance. Ses lèvres sont sur celles de son entraîneur. Kevin est sûrement en train de faire une immense connerie, et il vient à peine d'arriver en principauté...

  
''Hey Kevin... Si quelqu'un l'apprend, ça va mal finir pour nous deux.'' Kevin le sait, et il est même surpris que Niko ne le rejette pas

''Je sais... Mais si personne ne le sait...''

  
Kevin passe son bras autour de la taille de Niko avant de le porter jusqu'au lit, il ne sait pas comment il peut encore avoir de la force avec le match juste derrière lui, mais pour l'instant son corps le soutient. Ses lèvres se déposent sur celles de son entraîneur alors que sa main caresse doucement ses cheveux, Kevin aurait voulu le faire plus tôt mais la vie en avait décidé autrement... Les minutes passent, et lui il pousse à l'intérieur de son coach, c'est bon, chaud et diablement serré, mais tellement envoûtant. Kevin ne regrette pas d'avoir attendu, ça en valait la peine. D'autres secondes, et il s'écroule complètement épuisé sur les draps, définitivement vidé par ses efforts.

  
''Est-ce que je suis à la hauteur de mon transfert, coach ?'' Kevin murmure dans son oreille alors qu'une main qu'il apprécie déjà caresse ses cheveux

''Disons que pour le moment, tu es à la hauteur des bonus, trésor.'' Niko ronronne en fermant les yeux, tout aussi fatigué que lui...

  
Fin


End file.
